Harry's Drachenbendiger
by Cassandrathesear
Summary: Liebe kann einen sehr auf die Palme bringen, besonders, wenn man Harry Potter heißt, keine richtige Ahnung über die Welt hat in der man seit seinem elften Lebensjahr lebt und nicht auf Frauen steht. CW/HP und anderer Paare
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Prolog

Charlie saß schon seit drei Stunden in der dunkelsten Ecke im „Drachenfeuer" , wie der Bar in Rumänien hieß, und versuchte sich mit Feuerwhiskey zu beruhigen. Er wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, wie viele Gläser von dem brennenden Zeug er intus hatte und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war interessierte es ihn nicht in geringsten.

Charlie war der zweit älteste Sohn von den sieben Kindern der Weasleys und einer der wenigen die mehr nach der Familie seiner Mutter den Prewetts kamen. Wie sein Bruder William der von allen Bill genannt wurde und seine Schwester Ginerva die für alle Ginny war, hatte er kaum Sommersprossen und seine Haare waren eindeutig dunkler und erinnerten mehr an ein rötliches braun, als das helle leuchtende rot seiner andern Brüder. Seine Augen hatten einen tiefen dunkelblauen Ton, wie bei seinem Vater, was ihm einen schon beinahe einen hypnotischen Blick verlieh. Charlie war über 1,87m groß mit breiten Schultern und einen starken Körperbau, den er bei der Arbeit mit Drachen unbedingt brauchte, trotzdem war er kein absoluter Muskelberg, sondern behielt seine natürliche Wendigkeit und schnelle Reflexe.

Die Arbeit mit Drachen brauchte mehr als nur Stärke, weswegen es nur wenige Drachenbändiger gab, die Zauberer und Hexen die diesen Beruf wählten, waren nicht nur körperlich stark, sondern waren auch äußerst intelligent und magisch überdurchschnittlich begabt. Die meisten von ihnen hatten nicht nur einen Meistergrad im Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen, sondern in noch mindestens zwei weiteren Gebieten der Magie.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung waren Charlies Meisterfächer, außerdem hatte er wie alle Drachenbändiger Grundkenntnisse im Heilen. Was ihn zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer machte, von denen der Orden des Phönix dringend mehr brauchte.

Die Situation in England sah nicht besonders gut aus, nachdem das Ministerium sich ein Jahr lang geweigert hatte sich der Tatsache zustellen, dass Lord Voldemort tatsächlich wieder zurückgekehrt ist, wurden sie nach dem Zwischenfall im Ministerium, bei dem Sirius Black ums Leben gekommen ist von den Todessern mehr oder weniger überrannt. Die Todesser waren bereits seit einem Jahr organisiert und hatten sich auf alle eventuallitäten eingestellt, der Minister starb in seinem Haus schon nach einer Woche und in der darauf folgenden Woche waren drei Familien mit Halbblütigen Ehepaaren ermordet worden und die Auroren konnten nichts unternehmen, da sie erst davon erfuhren als es schon zu spät war, außerdem waren sie zahlenmäßig vollkommen unterlegen. Doch das war nicht das eigentliche Problem, was wirklich beunruhigend war, waren die Ministeriumsleute, die auf der Seite von Voldemort standen und sich immer mehr macht aneignen konnten. Schon nach wenigen Monaten waren neue Regelungen unterzeichnet worden, die das ohnehin schon schwere Leben der Magischen Geschöpfe, wie der Veela, Vampire und der Werwölfe, noch weiter erschwerten.

Niemand konnte mehr einem anderen trauen und einzig Hogwarts bietete noch einen Schutz vor dem Ministerium und Voldemort, so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass Hogsmeade von Hexen und Zauberern sogar überflutet wurde. Jeder versuchte so nah wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Der Orden des Phönix war immer noch aktiv und suchte nach einem Weg Voldemort zu besiegen.

Charlie war nach dem fünften Jahr seines kleinen Bruders Ronald nach Rumänien geschickt worden, um dort nach Unterstützung zu suchen und tatsächlich hatte er viel erreicht, einige Auroren aus Rumänien und dem Rest des Kontinents sind nach England gegangen um zu helfen und die Mehrheit der Riesen haben auf Rubeus Hagrid und Charlies bitten und Warnungen gehört und sind nicht auf Voldemort Abgesandte eingelassen.

Nun bedeutete das, dass das privat Leben der Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix stark strapaziert wird, was uns wieder zu Charlie bringt der sich in ein emotionales Koma zutrinken versucht.

Charlie hatte noch nie Probleme gehabt jemanden zu finden mit dem er etwas Spaß haben konnte, besonders da er bisexuell war, was in der Zaubererwelt nichts besonderes oder widerwärtiges war. Gleich geschlechtliche Beziehungen hatten genau so viel Wert wie die von heterosexuellen Paaren. Er wusste schon seit seinem vierten Schuljahr, dass er bisexuell war und hatte seit seinem ersten Mal, mit sechzehn, einige Erfahrungen sammeln können.

Doch erst vor einem halben Jahr hatte er jemanden finden können, für den er dachte mehr zu empfinden. Paul Vonderbank war ein verdammt gut aussehender charmanter Mann, der bei allen beliebt war. Charlie und er lernten sich durch einen gemeinsamen Freund kennen und wurden schnell ein Paar. Charlie dachte wirklich, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte mit dem er zusammen sein konnte, mit dem er vielleicht auch einmal eine Familie gründen würde.

Leider gab es schon nach zwei Monaten den ersten ernüchternden Streit mit Paul. Charlie war zu oft weg und zu selten zu Hause. Auch wenn er sich alle mühe gab wenn er da war so viel zeit wie möglich mit Paul zu verbringen, wobei sie dann kaum aus dem Bett kamen, so war es scheinbar zu wenig. Und jedes Mal wenn sie sich stritten wurde es immer auf die gleiche Art beendet, Charlie gab Paul recht und die beiden hatten wilden Sex, was auch nicht schlecht war, jedoch die Probleme die sie hatten nicht wirklich löste. Und dann war es endlich passiert, heute Morgen als Charlie nach einem weiteren Ausflug nach Ägypten bei dem er seinem Bruder Bill half einen altägyptischen Fluch zu entziffern, von dem sich der Orden erhoffte, dass er ihnen im Kampf gegen Voldemort und die Todesser helfen würde, nach Hause kam, hörte er eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen. Zu erst dachte er, dass das nicht möglich sei, da diese Situation einfach zu sehr einem Klischee glich. Doch als er die Tür öffnete sah er wie der Freund, der Paul und ihn zusammen brachte, von seinem Lover glücklich geritten wurde und gerade jetzt einen euphorischen Schrei, der mit dem Orgasmus kam Pauls Namen schrie.

Charlie wusste nicht wie lange er da stand und die beiden im Bett anstarrte, als er plötzlich merkte wie absolut grotesk und zynisch die Situation war, fing er an laut zu lachen, was die andern auf in aufmerksam machte.

„Charlie es ist nicht so wie du denkst!", war das erste was Paul rief, als er und sein Betthase sich zu bedecken versuchten.

„Ja, Paul es ist sicher nicht so wie ich denke.", meinte Charlie höhnisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der starken Brust und lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen, „Ich meine was weiß ich den schon? Ich dachte ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück um, wie du immer wieder betonst, mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und dann sehe ich wie du dich hier vor Trauer nach mir sehnend mit einem Freund von uns tröstest, in dem du auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab hüpfst!"

Wieder lachte Charlie, jedoch hörte es sich selbst für ihn kalt und schrecklich an, jedoch konnte er sich einfach nicht beruhigen, er wollte irgend etwas tun um Paul und dieses Schwein, dass er einmal einen Freund genannt hatte, zu verletzten.

„Was hätte ich den tun sollen?", fragte Paul und sprang auf, „Du bist doch kaum da, immer unterwegs um diesen bescheuerten Orden zu helfen! Du bist hier Charlie, in Rumänien und nicht in England, was kümmert es dich was dort passiert! Warum siehst du nicht was hier ist?" Paul atmete tief ein um sich wieder zu fassen. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, nicht an erster Stelle zu stehen und bei Charlie war er nicht an erster Stelle, dass hatte er von Anfang an gewusst, jedoch hatte er nicht im Traum daran geglaubt, dass ihm das so schwere fallen würde.

Charlies Stimmung verschlimmerte sich zu nehmend und die Gläser und Scheiben in der Wohnung fingen an unter seiner Energie zu zittern, was Paul scheinbar nicht weiter auffiel.

„Ich glaube du weist nicht, was du da redest. Ich soll also meine Familie meine Freunde in England alleine lassen und ihnen nicht helfen? Und während sie um ihr Leben und die Existenz der Zaubererwelt kämpfen soll ich ihnen den Rückenkehren und mit dir, dem ich ach so viel bedeute, zusammen sein?", Charlie sah Paul wieder an er hatte weg gesehen als dieser zu reden angefangen hatte, um ihn nicht gleich an die Kehle zuspringen. Und was er jetzt sah, war nicht annähernd so anziehend für ihn, wie es Paul sonst war. Was hatte er sich gedacht als er mit ihm zusammen gekommen war? Paul war ein verwöhnter kleiner Prinz, der zwar schön anzusehen war, aber was sonst. Er hatte nicht gelernt zu teilen, Verantwortung für sich oder anderer zu übernehmen und anscheinend konnte er nicht ertragen, nicht im Mittelpunkt zustehen.

Paul machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb aber stehen, als er sah das sich Charlie aufrichtete und ihn warnend anstarrte, wie ein verletztes Tier, das jeden anfiel das ihm zunahe kam.

„Ich packe meine Sachen und werde dann gehen.", Charlie drehte sich um und ging ins Bad.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau, wie er dann mit seinen Sachen ins „Drachenfeuer" gekommen ist oder, wie er sich ein Zimmer gemietet hatte, oder wann er dann endlich beschlossen hatte, sich mit etwas Feuerwhiskey zu betäuben. Der einzige Gedanke der ihm klar im Kopf zubleiben schien und ihm Mut machte war – Merlin sei Dank, dass ich ihn nicht auch noch Mum vorgestellt habe – danach erinnerte er sich nur schemenhaft wie er bezahlt hatte und sich schwankend in sein Zimmer geschleppt hatte, wo er dann auf dem Bett zusammen brach und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.


	2. Chapter 2 Post

Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf die Erde runter und selbst im Schatten gab es keine Abkühlung für dir Menschen die sich in

Die Sonne schien erbarmungslos auf die Erde runter und selbst im Schatten gab es keine Abkühlung für dir Menschen die sich in ihren Häusern verschanzten um ihr zu entkommen. Die sauberen und an sonst schönen Vorgärten vom Lingusterweg waren blass und die Autos vom trockenen Staub des Sommers bedeckt. Niemand machte sich die Mühe die Wagen zu säubern, da man sich inzwischen damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie spätestens am nächsten Morgen schon wieder eine Wäsche bräuchten. Außerdem sollte man mit dem Wasser sparsam umgehen weshalb die Gärten nicht mehr gewässert wurden.

Nur ein Garten war halbwegs ansehnlich und zwar der von Lingusterweg Nummer 4, was allerdings daran lag das der Neffe der Familie Dursley, ein von der ganzen Nachbarschaft gefürchteter Harry Potter wie ein besessner von Morgens bis Abends im Garten arbeitet und die Blumen von Hand mit Wasser feucht hielt.

Harry war nun zu seinem letzten Sommer zu den Dursleys zurück gekehrt, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wirklich wollte, so wehrte er sich nicht mehr davor den Sommer dort zu verbringen. Er sah nun ein, dass es eine traurige Notwendigkeit war, die nur seinem Schutz diente. Das letzte Jahr war wie ein wahr gewordener Albtraum gewesen, nichts und niemand war mehr sicher, selbst die Winkelgasse war nur von denen besucht die unbedingt etwas besorgen mussten und wenn man den Schutz der eigenen vier Wände verlies, so war man immer in einer Gruppe von Menschen unterwegs denen man mit seinem Leben vertrauen konnte. Hogwarts und Hogsmeade waren zu Zufluchtsorten für Zauberer geworden, die meistens Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter waren, sie hatten keine alten Familienstammhäuser die von Zaubern geschützt wurden die seit dem Mittelalter auf ihnen lagen.

Die Situation im Schloss war nicht unbedingt unerträglich, da es eben sehr viele Räume gab die ansonsten unbenutzt waren brauchte man sich keinerlei sorgen über ungenügend Schlafplätze zu machen. Tagsüber konnte man dann aber erst wirklich sehen, dass es einen eindeutigen zu wachs an Bewohnern gab, besonders an Kindern die weit unter dem Eintrittsalter für die Schule waren. Jedoch beschwerte sich niemand auch nicht die Slytherins, was manche anfangs verwundert hatte.

Jedoch waren alle die das Schloss über die Ferien verlassen konnten, so wie Harry, auch dazu gezwungen es zu verlassen. Die Weasleys waren alle in das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix gezogen, nachdem der Fuchsbau während der Frühlingsferien angegriffen worden war und niedergebrannt wurde. Glücklicherweise war niemand verletzt worden. Ron und Hermine waren zusammen über die Ferien im Grimmauldplatz 12, wie der Rest der Familie.

Hermine Granger hatte ein besonders schweres Jahr gehabt, trotz aller versuche hatte sie es nicht geschafft ihre Eltern dazu zu überreden England zu verlassen. Sie wurden am 31 Oktober mit fünf weitern Muggelfamilien mit Zaubererkindern ermordet, sie hatte lange gebraucht um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Jetzt waren alle die Harry am Herzen lagen im Hauptquartier und in Sicherheit, während er selbst im Lingusterweg unter der heißen Sonne dahin schmolz, der Kosmos hasste ihn eben dachte Harry und zog wie ein Ochse an einer eingetrockneten Pflanze, die einfach nicht aus der Erde wollte. Er war müde, ihm war heiß und er war durstig, aber er brauchte nur noch drei Tage bis zu seinem Geburtstag zuwarten, dann konnte er endlich für immer dem Lingusterweg Lebewohl sagen. Als er endlich die Pflanze heraus gezogen hatte richtete er sich auf und ging endlich, durch die Küchentür ins Haus. Leise ging er zum Wasserhahn und holte sich ein Glas. Nachdem er seinen durst gestillt hatte ging er hinauf in das bad um sich das Gesicht, den Nacken und die Arme zukühlen. – Merlin sei dank, dass mir Hermine die Salbe gegen Sonnenbrand gegeben hat, ansonsten wäre ich schon rot wie ein gekochter Loppster – dachte Harry und schaute sich im Spiegel an.

Er war wie jedes Jahr wieder etwas gewachsen und war nun so groß wie Hermine die 1,72m groß war, seine Haare waren gewachsen und reichten ihm jetzt sogar so weit, dass sie ihm den Nacken bedeckten, was bei der Hitze nur noch mehr störte. Während des letzten Jahres war es Professor Snape endlich gelungen einen Trank zu brauen, der die Augen der Zauberer und Hexen korrigierte, die eine zu starke Sehschwäche hatten, als dass sie ohne Brille weiter kämpfen könnten, weshalb Harry jetzt keine Brille mehr brauchte, was seine Augen mehr zum Vorschein brachte und ihm allgemein mehr wie seine Mutter aussehen lies. Im Großen und Ganzen musste er zugeben sah Harry nicht schlecht aus, etwas zierlich und schlank aber dennoch maskulin genug um die Augen der Mädchen auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Leider interessierten ihn die Mädchen nicht und das war es was ihm heut zu tage schlaflose Nächte bescherte.

Er wusste schon seit geraumer Zeit das er schwul war, jedoch konnte er mit niemanden darüber reden. Er hatte angst, dass seine Freunde wie seine Tante, Onkel und Kusine darüber dachten, dass es für sie etwas ist, was widerwärtig, unnatürlich und hassenswertes ist, etwas für das er nichts kann, für das sie ihn aber hassen würden. Am meisten Angst machte ihm Rons Reaktion darauf, da er wie ein Bruder für Harry war und ach noch ein männlicher Freund war. Kaum Angst machte ihm Hermines Reaktion darauf, da er ihre Rede über die Freiheit von Liebe und Gleichheit fühlenden Lebewesen bereits auswendig aufsagen konnte. Außerdem hatte er die Befürchtung, dass sie es bereits wusste, es würde erklären, warum sie ständig diese Rede hielt und ihn nicht zu verkuppeln versuchte, wie Ron es mindestens einmal pro Quartal tat. Es hatte wohl etwas mit dem sechsten Sinn der Frau zu tun, oder er war einfach zu blöd sich zu verstellen und sie hat ihn erwischt wie er einen der Ravenclaws angestarrt hatte.

Harry lag erschöpft auf dem Bett und versuchte seine schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen, als er einen kleinen Kneul aus Federn gefolgt von seiner geliebten Eulenfreundin Hedwig durch das offene Fenster herein schweben sah.

Er richtete sich mühevoll auf und machte erst den Brief von dem Kneul namens Pig ab, bevor er Hedwig ihren abnahm.

Der erste Brief war in der kaum entzifferbaren Schrift von Ron und bedeutend leichter, als der sauber geschrieben Brief von Hermine, den ihm Hedwig gebracht hatte. Also entschied er sich erst mir der leichten Prosa von Ron anzufangen, da diese leichter zu verdauen schien, als die umfangreichen und detaillierte Epen die Hermine als Briefe tarnte.

_Hey Harry,_

_ich hoffe dass es Pig geschafft hat den Brief unbeschadet zu dir zubringen._

_Bei uns gibt es vieles was sich verändert, am meisten nervt mich aber, dass Bill und Charlie bei uns scheinbar dauerhaft eingezogen sind._

_Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freue sie hier zuhaben, aber es ist unglaublich beengt geworden, wenn du endlich zu uns kommst werden wir uns ein Zimmer mit den Zwillingen teilen müssen was ich echt unfaire finde. Merlin ich bin beinahe so weit mir zu wünschen ein Mädchen zu sein, da müsste ich mit mein Zimmer und Bad nur mit zwei weitern Personen teilen und nicht mit vier._

_Wie dem auch sei ich schreibe dir um dir zu sagen, dass du morgen früh um vier Uhr abgeholt wirst, der Orden hat alles bereits vor bereitet, du musst also alle deine Sachen zusammen packen._

_Bis Morgen dann Mann und guten Nacht, Ron_

_P.S. Hermine scheint unter irgendwelchen Hormonen zu leiden sie lächelt die ganze Zeit und summt vor sich hin, wenn sie einen von uns sicht, ich wollte dich nur vor warnen_

Harrys Herz klopfte ganz schnell, Charlie war zurück. Er war schon seit langem in den großen Bruder seines besten Freundes verliebt, auch wenn er wusste, dass es eine hoffnungslose Liebe war, so war es schön Charlie wieder zu sehen und man sollte sich über jede Gelegenheit seinen Schwarm anzuhimmeln, wenn auch versteckt freuen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich muss dir so viel in einem einzigen Brief schreiben das es mich beinahe wahnsinnig macht, da ich keinerlei guten Anfang habe also schreibe ich dir diese Zeilen._

_Ron treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, nicht in irgend einer verdrehten romantischen Weise, nein. Sondern durch sein ständiges jammern darüber wie eng es ist und das er sich ein Bad mit seinen Brüdern teilen muss. Merlin, der einzige Grund warum ich ihm bisher nicht den Hals umgedreht habe ist der, dass es eben wirklich momentan eng ist und heiß und ich nicht die Kraft oder den Willen aufbringen kann, mich auf ihn zustürzten und seinen 1,83m großen Körper (ja er ist wieder gewachsen!) zu boden zuringen._

_Ansonsten ist das Leben herrlich!_

_Hat Ron dir bereits geschrieben das Charlie und Bill wieder da sind? Den sie sind wieder da und sehen besser aus als je zuvor, und ich danke allen Mächten auf der Erde und im Kosmos, dass ich eines der wenigen mit glück beschenkten Mädchen bin die in einem Raum mit diesen Beiden Adonis bin, während eine Hitzewelle über der Stadt ist, die es sogar geschafft hat durch den Zauber zu gelangen, der auf Grimmauldplatz 12 liegt und die männlichen Bewohner dazu zwingt sich zu entblößen._

_Ja ich Hermine Granger, dass Mauerblümchen der Schule und die größte Leserate habe ein neues Hobby und das ist, früh morgens den Kaffee zu machen und zu warten bis Bill und Charlie oben ohne aus ihrem Zimmer kommen, es macht den Tag gleich angenehmer und auch die Zwillinge und Ron sind gleich leichter zu ertragen, wenn man nicht hinhört, sondern hinsieht._

_Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum Bill hier ist, da er erst vor zwei Tagen hergekommen ist und ich noch keinerlei Gelegenheit hatte mit ihm alleine zu sprechen oder das Gesprächs Thema in diese Richtung zuführen. Allerdings kann ich dir sagen das Charlie hier ist um abstand zu seinem Ex - Lover zu haben und ja ich sagte Ex – Lover wie in männlich, wie ihn Mann. Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen, wenn du hier bist, dass ich selbst erst vor kurzem erfahren habe und dich sicherlich besonders interessiert, nur so viel es betrifft dich und zu einem gewissen Grad auch Charlie._

_Wie dem auch sei, ich bin ihm Paradies einer jeden heterosexuellen Frau und wollte nur sagen mein verhalten darauf zurück zu führen ist und nicht irgend einer Droge wie Moody das alte Schlachtross meint._

_Zum Schluss will ich dir auch noch sagen, dass du morgen um vier in der frühe abgeholt wirst also pack alles ein und versuch wenigstens etwas zu schlafen, alles wird gut werden und wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, dann denk an tiefe hypnotische dunkelblaue Augen, dass sollte dir zumindest positive Gefühle für morgen geben._

_Alles Liebe und bis bald Hermine_

- Sie weis es also -, dachte Harry als er den Brief von Hermine lass und lächelte, sie hatte keinerlei Probleme mit dem was er war, zumindest würde einer seiner beiden besten Freunde auf alle Fälle zu ihm stehen. Er seufzte und fing an eine Sachen in die Truhe am Fußende seines Bettes zu räumen, was nicht länger als fünf Minuten dauerte, er stellte den Wecker und legte sich ins Bett erschöpft und glücklich, weil die Dursleys morgen ein hässliches erwachen erleben würden.


End file.
